Aodhain Fhion
Emperor Aodhain of House Fhion, also known as: "Aodhain the Majestic" or simply Aodhain I is the Athrugadhi Empire's current Emperor and founder. Early Life Aodhain Fhion was born to a Solasist upper class family in Belryn. His parents were fantics and would try (unsuccessfully) to keep Aodhain away from outside beliefs. At first it seemed they were somewhat successful in raising their son to become the successor to their pious ways, yet as he grew older, he became progressively sceptical of the Solasist beliefs, and was soon tired of his family's hammering of it. He eventually abandoned Solasism completely, however, due to the religion's deep roots in the very culture of the Arohgardian people, he, in his misjudgement as to be expected in youth, disregarded his culture as well, generally becoming an outsider, though he kept this a closely guarded secret. This changed at the age of 14, when Aodhain was sitting alone on a small rock, just a bit outside Belryn, studying the rugged shape of the spiry canyon outside for a project. While writing down notes into a notepad, a phoenix landed on his shoulder. Aodhain immediately shooed it away and the bird fled in Aodhain's viewpoint. The boy eyed the bird with an annoyed glare as it flew headfirst into the wide black crevice formed by the spiry canyon, however he was taken aback in awe as he watched the glowing bird highlight the passage before him, like a shimmer of gold in the darkness. Aodhain was inspired to return to this location the next day, in hopes of finding the same phoenix. To his pleasant surprise, it was perched on Aodhain's rock, so Aodhain would interact with it and feed it. This phoenix eventually began following him around; it grew loyal to Aodhain, and the boy gave it a name: Gwylindil. Aodhain felt a close bond with the phoenix, and through Gwylindil, he came to realise that there is a glaring difference between the beautiful culture of his people and the vile religion that has tainted it. Aodhain showed himself to be a marvel in literature, language, science, art and politics. He was home tutored by a teacher who used to work at Grissom Academy, his name was Malrithen. Aodhain got along swimmingly with him. He was wise, kind and a generally understanding man. He was efficiently strict on completing assignments in time and with an understanding of the topic, but was also relaxed enough to joke and ease off. Aodhain saw him more of a parental figure than he did his actual parents. Malrithen was also a skilled sorcerer, and taught Aodhain the ways of magic, mostly fire magic, which Aodhain took a great interest in due to its heavy roots in the Arohgardian culture. Aodhain one day admitted to his parents that he has no faith in Solasism. Despite his success, his parents saw their son as nothing more than a failure. This drove them beyond madness, they believed they had failed Risolas, and so they disowned him. However, they did not write him off their will. Aodhain was thrown out, but not into poverty as he very quickly found himself sleeping under the roof of Belryn University, where he earned a degree in both Military and Political Science. Despite earning his qualifications, Aodhain did little with them after surprisingly receiving the wealth of his parents when they both died of natural causes. He moved in to their old home with Gwylindil and lived off what they had left him. He felt little sympathy for his parents as they were mad, mad people, and because of their actions, Aodhain was left with a sour taste on Solasism. Throughout his young adult years, Aodhain began putting that money to women and drinks out of nothing else to do with himself. He felt he was becoming lazy and unproductive, He wanted to contribute to his country's well being, as well as commit an act of good in his life. When Harold began oppressing the people, he joined in the protests against him. Often funding them. Upon witnessing the deaths of thousands, and nearly losing his own life in a massacre issued on Harold's order, a flame sparked in Aodhain. Rise to Power Now knowing that peace would be to no avail due to Harold's extreme measures, he roused a band of followers and launched a riot in Belryn which soon turned into a full out battle as his following grew, and then into a full out war. He quickly became a popular figure of revolution throughout Arohgard. He, at some point during the fighting, gained possession of the legendary blade of Rialoir: Talonfire. And after issuing a speech to his people, in which Gwylindil set alight the sword so that it burned with a never-ending flame, his place as their leader was certified in the hearts of the Arohgardians. It was at this moment that they stopped simply seeing Aodhain as a means to save them from Harold, but began believing in the man himself. Following this, he amassed enough people to overrun Belryn, drive out the Royals and claim Arohgard. Aodhain was then crowned the King of a now independent Talmh-Arohgard. His first act was to form an official army, subject his newly established forces to gruelling training and prepare Belryn for defensive manoeuvres, as he was surely to face dire repercussions for his deeds. His cause began to seem hopeless when he found little luck in gaining allies, but the whole world stood in shock when Lord Oswallt Vaughan marched his forces into Southwing, overthrew the Duchy, and declared for Aodhain. Oswallt Vaughan had (still has as well) a fearsome reputation, and as a result, half the country fell behind Aodhain. Aodhain marched his men into Maes-Aur, acting as a general. He was no coward and his presence often brought about a great boost of morale to his troops. Not only this, but the enemy feared him greatly, mainly due to speculation, rumours and superstition. (They thought he could transform into a King Phoenix when it willed him). However even without the legends to his name, Aodhain was nothing short of a warlord. Eventually Aodhain gained many supporters even in the west, in the end this proved fatal to Harold. As it was one was Harold's own bodyguards that killed him. Unfortunately this did not stop the Royals, however it did weaken them, the Steward; Calryen, took charge until a new king could be found for the Royals. While he was benevolent, he was a bad leader, much like Harold he chose an extreme, by the end, Harold was too malevolent, while Calryen was too benevolent. Aodhain believes that a good ruler must have a balance of both, not too harsh but not too weak either. The greatest Ariilythian assassin order, the Black Talons, were under the Royals. The lacklustre assassins among the rebels were no substitute for the old order of professional hitmen. Aodhain needed a group of extraordinarily skilled spies to combat them, and one presented themselves: the Shadowscales. He received these assassins from Ulokuun Anxri-Rihl. Only Aodhain and a few others were permitted to know of their existence. Blowing their cover would result in death. Calryen eventually resorted to asking Vossland for help. Fortunately, Aodhain received information from an inside man in Goldwing. The notorious Ariilythian councillor, Ionadai Comhairle. Aodhain sent a message to Vossland, convincing the Vossians to switch sides to the rebel forces. When the Vossians and the Ariilythian Royals partook in the Joining (In Ariilythian customs an alliance is always formed in an event known as the joining which is half a meeting and half a celebration, it always starts with a priest of any religion giving a blessing) within Goldwing Palace. The "Priest" after giving his "blessing", signalled the assassins with an altered ending to his prayer, the room faded to dark, short bloodcurdling screams where issued and then there was silence. When the room was lit, the golden palace was red. After this massacre, the Royals surrendered and Aodhain marched into Ardor, into Goldwing, wading past the bodies and sat himself upon the throne, victorious. He replaced the deceased members of Harold's Court Council with his own officials (with a few exceptions) and by them was he officially crowned King Aodhain I Fhion. Reign Currently at 53 years old, Aodhain has been ruling for 11 years. He has shown to be what he promised, unlike his predecessor, Harold. a just, enlightened ruler, who has brought the people the freedom and sapient rights they deserve, but also a very firm leader, who has seen the nation Rise From the Ashes of the Old. Under his rule, Ariilyth has transformed from a tiny single country sitting across the Eastern Continent of a sole planet, to the vast star system spanning Empire it is today. He is now married to Eilise Fhion and they have 2 children, Aodmeyr and Eilric Fhion. Aodhain promises to do good by them, and give them the life and freedom his own parents never gave him. His family, however, have played a causative role in what is seen as a falter in his ruling ability, becoming increasingly paranoid for their sake. Personality At the beginning of his reign as Emperor, Aodhain was an honourable man, but was often forced into making decisions that he had some moral issues towards but made for the good of the nation. A notable example being the Solasist Purge, when he outlawed his own worship and executed those who continued to do so in order to prevent a violent conflict between the Solasists, an event that greatly emotionally scarred Aodhain, despite his hatred over Solasism. This was the event that truly caused Aodhain to doubt his own humanity. While the purging may have had the most impact on Aodhain it is not the only controversial thing he has had to do. For example usually when Ariilyth hit a new high in civil rights, he was forced to bring it back down in order to keep the military strong and up to date. These choices made him sceptical over if he is the kind of leader Ariilyth needed as it struggles to play catch up with the other nations due to the massive set back that the Cold-Crowns brought, however, these feelings were never shown externally. Now, four years later after the Xiutehcuthli crisis, Aodhain has achieved his goal of bringing the people of Ariilyth their rights while still keeping Ariilyth as a major power in the world. However, there is no rest for the weary, new challenges face Aodhain, and the man has adapted more as Emperor. He is certainly not as honourable as he was, but he is still a man of justice. He does not experience internal trauma to the seemingly harsh things he must do as Emperor anymore. He is now very willing to do what must be done for the better without hesitating, even to the point of putting a price on the head of Olrynion Kyron, a close friend, as Kyron was confirmed guilty of treason being affiliated with Solverus after he fled trial. Aodhain's weakness is his love for his family, having been neglected by his own, Aodhain is determined to do well by his wife and children so they don't suffer the same. Aodhain does not fall under the feudalistic view that the people live to serve him, but instead sees himself as a servant of the state. He is an enlightened absolutist, who puts focus on the progression of the country in all forms (socially, culturally, scientifically, etc). He truly cares for his people, and while they hold no official say in the politics of the country, he does consider the popular opinion in his decision making, though this does not always mean he follows it. Never-the-less, the well being of the country is always in mind, even if the love shown can be tough at times. He despises remaining at home during the wars his troops suffer and longs to be out in the field with them, like a true Arohgardian leader should be. However, being Emperor, he now has a greater duty to Ariilyth and his family. Though he may still personally take care of problems afar from his throne that don't pose too much of a risk. Equipment, Skills and Abilities Aodhain is no stranger to the art of war, having fought many such as his own rebellion against Harold and the Combine's two Wars on Valdrin and the War on the Eternal Imperium. He is capable of defending himself personally as he knows how to handle a gun and is trained to use power armour. In most cases, he also carries Talonfire, the enchanted blade of Rialoir, upgraded into a femtosword Aodhain is also adept in fire magic as a result of studying the ancient fire magics used by many Ariilythians in the past and training with Malrithen. He is a powerful mage, and is devastating with purified fire magic. Although most of his flame attacks come from Gwylindil who he keeps with him at all times. Aodhain tends to rely more on his tech than his magic in most combat situations. Aodhain's personal armour is picoengineered, crafted from the finest materials and is of a medieval knight's plate design with a plumed helm. Its colours follow those of his house and the Athrugadhi flag, the recognisable black trimmed with gold. It may appear golden, but do not be fooled. The Ariilythians are not foolish enough to clad their emperor in actual golden material, the golden colouring is just for cosmetics. The chest-piece of the armour displays a pattern of a tree, with branches expanding into the pauldrons and helm. Below the tree are two wolves facing the trunk, the tree and the two wolves represent the City of Ardor, from where Aodhain rules. Aodhain's weapon of choice and the one almost always found on him is a Wraith tau shotgun. Of course, Aodhain is accompanied by his royal guards almost everywhere, his royal guards being 4 synthetics with femtoswords even further extensively engineered, making them deadlier than what's found in the military, as well as heavy tau assault rifles and powerful biotics. Their armours and shields are, like their femtoswords, further picoengineered and are stylishly designed to match old Aedoln armours with a modern take. Triva *Aodhain is a skilled sculpture artist, unfortunately he is usually far too preoccupied to practise this art regularly. *Aodhain often suffered mini strokes in his youth and early days of reign. Advances in technology have cured him of these completely. Gallery File:Aodhain's_Weps.jpg File:Ashen_Ember.jpg File:Talonfire.jpg Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters Category:Ariilyth Category:Rebels Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:National Leaders Category:Nobility Category:Arohgardians Category:Athrugadhi